Pleasure Is All Mine
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Adelita Cena and Randy Orton's story of the night they got together and how life changed afterwards


"_Adelita I need your design expertise." I smile to myself and turn around in my chair and say "yes John what is it that needs my expertise?" John Hennigan or John Morrison to Pro Wrestling audiences sat down and said "my new costume. Creative says it's time to revamp my look and that means everything." I gasped and said "including the hair?" he laughed and said "no that stays. I told them I would have very upset women in my life if I cut my hair. You included" I said "hell yea I would be upset now what exactly are they thinking your personality is going to be?" he said "charismatic like Christian, kind of insulting like Jericho, and sneaky like Orton" I said "oh lord ok so did they give you anything in particular they wanted for your outfit" he said "they said they wanted trunks or shorts. No more pants" I said "ah this shall be fun" he laughed and said "yea for you being a female"_

_I smiled and said "hey can you blame me? You are pretty damn sexy" he smiled and said "thanks babe but seriously I need design ideas here" I sat back and just looked at him for a minute and said "ah ha I got it" I whirled back around to face my MAC and brought up Adobe Illustrator and started busting out a design and colored it in and sat back when I finished and said "what do you think?" he said "oh my god Adelita you are freaking amazing, genius, ah just the best freaking ever" I smiled and printed it out and said "take that to them babe and say you want that" he took the paper from me, kissed my cheek and said "you will be the first to see it when it's done" I said "I better be" he smiled and said "later Adelita and thank you again" I said "you're welcome babe" and sat back to relax._

_You see my name is Adelita Cena and I'm the little sister to John Cena the face of the WWE. I also happen to be a graphic designer for WWE and some of the superstars who are my real close friends come in and ask for designs every now and then, John being a perfect example. I just heard my MAC go to sleep and was completely relaxed when I hear a velvet voice say "sleeping on the job are we?" I tense up and relax my body and I turn back around to face Randy and say "no just waiting on the next superstar to come see me" he smirked and sat down across from me and said "what are you doing tonight after the show?" I said "I think me and John are doing our once a week dinner and then nothing why?" he said "want to go out tonight after your brother sister dinner?" I looked at him kind of weird and said "uh sure" he said "you're looking at me weird" I said "yes and I have reason to" he said "and this reason is?" I said "are things going ok with Sam back home?" he sighed and said "honestly no they aren't" I said "so you want to go talk about it?" he said "yea honestly I do" I said "ok I'll call you when me and John get back to the hotel and you can just meet me in the hotel bar and we'll talk about it" he said "thanks Adelita" I said "no problem Randy" and he got up and left_

_Finally the show ended and I was finishing up a design for John on my MAC when he knocked on the door and said "ready sis?" I said "almost I'm finishing up a design for you." He said "ooh let me see" so he walked over as I put the last finishing touches on it and said "damn girl this looks good" I smiled and said "thanks" so I saved it and slept the MAC and put it up and John grabbed my bag for me and said "ready for dinner?" I said "yes I'm starving" he smiled and said "me too" so we headed to a local diner and ordered our food and we caught up on our week and he said "so what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" I said "I am actually meeting Randy at the hotel bar when we get back so we can talk about his marriage" he said "you're playing marriage counselor tonight?" I said "yea he came in the office and asked me to have drinks with him so I said I would when I got back from dinner with you"_

_He said "well let me know how that goes because I didn't know they were having problems" I said "I'll make sure to pass the message along" he smiled and said "come on let's get you back so you can talk to him" I said "good idea" so he drives us back to the hotel and takes my bag for me seeing how we share rooms and I call Randy and he meets me at the bar and he's sitting on one side of the corner and I'm on the other and he orders a beer while I order a Red bull and Vodka. We get our drinks and we both take a sip and say "ok Randy what's going on?" he sighed and looked at his beer bottle and said "me and Sam have been getting in a lot of fights lately" I said "over?" he said "she thinks I'm not in love with her anymore" I looked at him weird and said "do you?" he said "no I mean yea, god I don't know" I said "if you don't mind me asking is there someone else?" he took another swig and said "actually yea I mean I haven't done anything with her yet"_

_I took a swig of my drink and said "well what does this new girl make you feel?" he said "alive" I said "and Sam makes you feel?" he said "dead" I said "how long have you felt dead?" he said "ever since I met her" I said "then can I ask why did you marry her?" he sighed and said "cause the girl that makes me feel alive is the same girl that I haven't done anything with yet" I said "well why didn't you tell this girl and do something to get her?" he said "because I'm scared she would have rejected me and hell I'm still scared she'll reject me" I said "well Randy she'd be stupid to reject you" he said "why do you say this?" I said "because you're an amazing guy who's caring, sweet, knows what he wants, and does what he needs to get it" he sighed and said "thanks Lita" I smiled and said "no problem now when are you going to tell this girl how you feel?" he said "I just did"_

_I said "me?" he nodded as he took another swig of his beer I said "why did you wait so long?" he shrugged and said "I guess I've put up with Sam's bullshit so long I'm to the point where I feel like I need somebody who I actually care for and who will make all this traveling worth it." I said "how long have you felt this way about me?" he said "ever since I met you in the OVW locker room back in 2001" I said "you didn't meet Sam until when?" he said "2003 engaged in 2005 married in 2007 and divorced in 2009" I said "wow everything is two years apart with her" he laughed and said "yea" I said "you know if you would have said something back in 2001 you wouldn't have to have gone through all this" he said "why do you say this?" I said "because we would have been married and had our child and we'd both be happy" he said "wait you feel the same?"_

_I laughed and said "not only do I feel the same I've been crazy about you Randy" he said "well why didn't you say anything?" I said "you're John's best friend, hell you were his best man at his wedding. Plus you seemed happy with Sam, even though now in hindsight I should have said something all those years ago" he said "you knew?" I shrugged and said "woman's intuition told me it wouldn't work" he laughed and said "so where do we go from here?" I said "shouldn't I be asking you that?" he smiled and said "start over?" I said "that'd be good" he stuck his hand out and said "the name's Randy Orton" I took his hand in mine and said "Adelita Cena nice to meet you Randy" he kissed my hand and said "pleasure is all mine" he said "what would a man have to do to take such a beautiful woman out for dinner?" I smiled and said "be you"_

_He smiled and said "well I'm in luck. How about dinner next week?" I smiled and said "I would love to" we both started laughing and he said "and this is the exact reason why I love you Adelita. You know how to make me smile and feel better when I need it the most" I smiled and said "I do try" he smiled at me then he leaned over the bar and kissed me. I kissed him back and after a few seconds he pulled away and said "better than I imagined" I smiled and said "much better"_

"Mom that's so cute" my 7 year old daughter Michelle said. "Is that really how you and Dad met Adelita?" my 9 year old step-daughter said. I smiled and said "yes it is" Randy walked in and said "ah my three favorite girls. Now what could we be talking about in here?" Alanna said "Adelita was just telling me and Michelle how you two met" Randy looked to me with a smile on his face and said "oh really?" I smiled and said "yes really" he leaned over and kissed me and then leaned down to kiss my very pregnant stomach and said "hello Lisa Marie" I smiled and said "you poor man, you are severely outnumbered by women" he smiled and said "pleasure is all mine"


End file.
